


Possessive

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Fleur doesn't like to share





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"You 'ave the loveliest reactions, 'ermione," Fleur tells her with a wicked smile. "Do you see 'ow you respond to me?"

Hermione can't reply, not with Fleur's wet knickers in her mouth, but she can see her nipples harden beneath Fleur's fingertips. The knickers in her mouth are soaked with arousal, evident of Fleur's own reaction to her, and she laps at the crotch to taste Fleur. She writhes beneath Fleur's hands, her body flushed with need and arousal.

"Your nipples are so 'ard for me." Fleur leans down and drags her tongue over one bud and then the other. "Are you wet for me, 'ermione? Ees eet time for more?"

She _is_ wet, so wet that she can feel the slick dampness between her legs and dripping down her arse to pool on the sheet beneath her. This teasing torture has been going on for what feels like hour, but she knows has probably been no more than half an hour. Fleur smiles and sucks her nipple, scraping her teeth against the sensitive bud until Hermione is moaning around the lace knickers in her mouth. She wants more, _needs_ more, and Fleur knows it.

Fleur removes her knickers from Hermione's mouth and kisses her. It is hard, possessive, a reminder of who Hermione belongs to. It is punishment for flirting with a handsome man who arouses Hermione and makes her want to say yes to all the silent promises she sees every time their eyes meet. She is Fleur's, first and foremost, and Fleur doesn't like to share.

It's not fair that she has Bill, too, that Bill can join them, can touch and taste and make Hermione cry out and beg with his fingers, tongue, lips, and cock. They share her, like a pet, and she thrives on their approval, on their desire, on being given a chance to be with them, but it's not enough any more. Two years of being theirs when they feel the inclination, of always being Fleur's, of being shared like a toy when Bill pleases Fleur, of never being her own, has made her want another, want someone that can be _hers_.

Yet she still feels the pull towards Fleur, still wants and needs her approval, still craves her taste on her lips and the feel of Fleur's lips against her skin and the sound of filthy words whispered affectionately as Fleur makes her beg. "Please," she moans as Fleur's fingers spread her cunt, as she slides two inside her and begins to fuck her.

"You are such a dirty 'hore, 'ermione," Fleur purrs as she crooks her fingers and rubs the heel of her hand against Hermione's clit. "You think 'e will make you feel like this? Eet ees only I who makes you whimper and beg like this. You are mine, 'ermione, and 'ave been for a long time. Even before I spread your legs and lapped at your beautiful cunt, you 'ave been mine. I do with you what I want because eet ees is 'ow you want it. Do you feel 'ow wet you are?"

"I want more," Hermione gasps, unable to look away from Fleur as she pulls at the magic binding her to the bed.

"You will be 'appy if I let you 'ave 'im?" Fleur asks as she shifts and straddles Hermione's leg. Her cunt is wet and hot, rubbing back and forth as she fucks Hermione harder with her fingers. "You think 'e will understand this? You think 'e will gladly share with me?"

"Yes," she moans as Fleur's fingernails scratch her breast, twisting her nipples hard enough to bruise. Hermione arches off the bed at the unexpected pain, a low cry of pleasure escaping her lips, and she tightens around Fleur's fingers as she rides her hand.

"We will see," Fleur whispers as she rubs her thumb against Hermione's clit. "I will watch 'im with you. If 'e deserves you, I may allow it. 'e 'as a big cock. I can tell eet ees big and know it will stretch you so wide. Per'aps I should get you ready for 'im."

A third finger slides into her, stretching her, and she bites her lip as Fleur's cunt rubs against her thigh.

"My preety 'hore," Fleur purrs as she shoves her fingers in harder and deeper. "'e will never make you feel the way that I do, 'ermione, but per'aps I will teach 'im 'ow to please you. Now be a good pet and come for me."

The End


End file.
